Isiden Perenolde
Isiden Perenolde is the nephew of Lord Aiden Perenolde, King of Alterac. He is one of the claimants to the Throne of Alterac. While he cooperates with the Alliance his first loyalty is to Alterac and its people. Aftermath of the Second War After Alterac's defeat and occupation during the Second War Isiden fled to Gilneas. Like every other member of the Alteraci nobility he was branded a traitor and had his lands and wealth confiscated on the orders of Uther Lightbringer. The Fate of Alterac While in Gilneas, Isiden sought the help of King Genn Greymane to gain the throne of Alterac. He was eventually successful in gaining the king's support against the claims of his cousin Aliden Perenolde and the mysterious Lord Prestor (actually Deathwing in disguise). However, Lord Prestor was able to use magic to convince the Alliance leaders to give the lands of Alterac to him. Only Prestor's sudden disappearance prevented this from happening. The lands of the former kingdom slowly fell into anarchy and were beset by brigands and other criminals. The decision by King Genn Greymane to withdraw from the Alliance and retreat behind the Greymane Wall only increased the disorder. The Flight to Stormwind Shortly before the Third War began Isiden received a warning that someone was planning to assassinate him and he made the decision to leave Gilneas and headed south to the Kingdom of Stormwind. He kept a low profile and dared not use his family name while traveling. The news of the spreading Plague of Undeath threatening Lordaeron was the final straw and it sent Isiden into a downward spiral of self-pity and drunken despair. During this time he could be found at the Blue Recluse in the Mage Quarter of Stormwind or stumbling aimlessly through the Dwarven District, always watchful of being followed. The Meeting One day Isiden was downing his third midday ale at his favorite table in the Blue Recluse when he heard a voice behind him say,"I was told I could find a Prince of Alterac here but to my great disappointment all I see is a common drunk." Isiden's mind raced as he tried to fight through the mental fog and recall where he had left his mace. His panic subsided as the person took the seat across from him. He recognized her as his cousin Beve Perenolde. Her eyes were full of scorn and they did much to focus Isiden's mind. Isiden and Beve were never close as her magical studies had often kept her in Lordaeron. Isiden had presumed her dead long ago so he wasn't quite sure what to make of her appearance. Perhaps sober Isiden would have acted with more tact but instead he remarked,"This isn't that kind of establishment. You'll want the Pig and Whistle Tavern or possibly that one house on Cut-Throat Alley." For a moment Beve's all-too-serious eyes flashed anger and Isiden prepared for a Fireball spell to the face. For several long seconds the two stared each other down until they both burst out laughing. The rest of the meeting passed amicably enough. Beve informed Isiden about the founded of the Syndicate and the opportunity to finally re-establish the Kingdom of Alterac. Isiden let Beve know about the assassination threat he had received and his decision to flee. Beve speculated that her brother Aliden had ordered it in revenge for challenging his claim to the throne. Finally, Isiden asked why Beve had tracked him down. "Aliden is not fit to lead the Syndicate or be king", was Beve's reply. Isiden raised an eyebrow as he asked, "So you're saying I should kill him?" Beve smiled and replied, "That would be fair, don't you think? Of course I'd help with the matter. But if this was just about killing Aliden I'd do it by myself. I want your help gathering the Alteraci who have fled our homeland. Only with the full strength of our people behind us will we be able to hold our lands securely." Isiden thought for a bit. After a few moments he looked Beve in the eyes and said,"Assuming we are successful in all this; gathering our people, killing Aliden, re-taking Alterac, I suppose I will find your knife in my back?" "Well, my dear cousin, that is quite a ways in the future yet." With those final words Beve smiled before getting up and leaving Isiden alone in the Blue Recluse. Isiden considered everything that had been discussed. It was a risk but he was tired of wasting away in drink and idleness. "Gathering the Alteraci, eh?" Northshire Isiden paid off his bar tab and set off for Northshire the next morning. He had heard that Northshire Abbey was sheltering a number of refugees who had fled from the north during the last war. It was as good a place as any to start gathering an army. Northshire Abbey was a bustling centre of activity as Isiden arrived. Refugees there were but also many young adventurers seeking to help the Alliance in whatever way they could. As Isiden was surveying the scene a Stormwind soldier walked over to him and began giving him orders. Isiden's protestations fell on deaf ears and he soon found himself tasked with killing wolves. Isiden decided it might be best to help out a bit before continuing his original task. The variety of threats facing the abbey surprised Isiden. By all appearances Stormwind was secure but dig a little deeper and it was apparent the Kingdom was facing challenges on all fronts. Isiden filed this information away for future reference. Isiden managed to recruit a few of the Alteraci to his cause but also realized how much years of idleness had sapped his strength. He could barely even remember the Paladin spells. He now realized how long the road would be ahead of him. With the situation at Northshire Abbey much improved Isiden headed south to the town of Goldshire. A Useless Trek? After arriving in Goldshire Isiden took a rest at the local inn. While enjoying a quick bite to eat he overheard two shady individuals seated behind him discussing a cave in the Swamp of Sorrows which held a hidden treasure chest within. The riches within would help fund his goals so Isiden listened for a while longer to get any details that might be helpful. Confident he would be able to find the cave Isiden readied himself to leave. Before departing Isiden acquired a Hearthstone from the innkeeper. This would be a dangerous journey and Isiden did not want to have to make it twice. Duskwood It was evening when Isiden set out on the road headed east towards Redridge. He would cross the bridge there into Duskwood. The trip through Elwynn Forest was pleasant enough but the change upon crossing into Duskwood was dramatic. The air became heavy and grey. The trees seemed twisted and their branches blocked out the evening sun. Isiden felt as if something was watching him from every bush shadowy knoll. Isiden cursed himself for setting out so late. But part of him knew that it would be no better during the day. Isiden's steps were hurried but as the seconds ticked by he began to run, panicked. So terrified he barely realized when he entered into Darkshire. The guardsman on duty, unable to calm Isiden, slapped him across the face. Regaining his faculties Isiden asked for directions to Deadwind Pass. The guardsman slapped him again but after being asking insistently the guardsman pointed to a trail that led up a hill and out of town. Isiden thanked the guardsman and departed. Deadwind Pass Deadwind Pass fit its name perfectly. While the air of Duskwood was heavy and oppressive, the air of Deadwind Pass seemed to suck the life out of Isiden with every step. Isiden's steps echoed slightly on the bare rock. This was a land where life withered rather than thrived. Isiden spotted the occasional carrion bird as he walked but otherwise there was nothing but faint echoes of his footsteps and lifeless wind passing through the jagged rock formations that rose above him. One such rock formation formed a natural bridge across a river valley. Isiden thought he could see structures farther down the valley but he felt no desire to go to them. He passed quickly along the trail when something caught his eye to his left. A flickering campfire was set up in a small gully. Curiosity getting the better of him, Isiden walked towards the light. Upon closer inspection there was not just a campfire but a well-provisioned campsite. Everything seemed perfectly in order with a newly lit campfire crackling softly. It was as if the owner had simply vanished moments ago. Isiden's blood ran cold. He had passed no one on the trail leading to this place. Isiden made a quick check of the camp. The tent had a tag that read 'Ariden' which was presumably the name of the tent's owner. Finding nothing of value and wishing greatly to depart Isiden returned to the trail leading out of Deadwind Pass. Swamp of Sorrows The first sign that Isiden was nearing the Swamp of Sorrows was the earthy aroma of mud and stagnant water. As the trail led down into the swamp everything seemed to take on a green hue. Happy to finally be nearing his goal Isiden turned south and left the trail. While he did not find swamps overly pleasant, the abundance of life was a welcome change from where he had just been. As Isiden approached the cave's location he spotted green dragon whelps flitting among the trees. He gave the creatures a wide berth as he made his way to the cave which was now in sight. Stumbling out of the sucking mud and into the dry interior of the cave Isiden realized he was not alone. Isiden was surprised firstly that there was anyone in such a remote location and secondly that the one before him was a high elf. Certainly, Isiden had seen high elves before but this was a place far from the lands of his people. Isiden being overcome by curiosity asked, "What's an elf like you doing inside a cave like this?" The high elf introduced himself as Itharius but as to why he was there he only replied, "You are quite inquisitive, though such inquisitiveness belies a general lack of understanding. I say this because were you to have a definite purpose in being here, the question you ask would seem pointless." Isiden mentally cursed the inscrutability of the elves. Seeing that he would find out little about the stranger Isiden inquired about the hidden treasure he was seeking. Itharius stated that he had been living there for some time but had seen no treasure. Still, he allowed Isiden to look around. Isiden and Itharius made small talk while he searched. While Isiden could learn nothing of the mysterious high elf, every motive and thought seemed to leap to Isiden's lips. Isiden vaguely realized that some form of magic must be at play but each time the thought surfaced it was quickly clouded out. Isiden spoke of his his reunion with Beve, his quest to reunite his people, and the long-held desire to restore the Kingdom of Alterac. Itharius listened half-interested as Isiden searched the cave. After an hour of searching Isiden had to conclude that there was no treasure to be found. Isiden pulled out his Hearthstone and prepared to active the subtle teleportation magic within. As he was doing so Itharius spoke for the first time in a while, "Do not limit yourself to seeking the support of your former countrymen. There are many among the night elves, dwarves, and gnomes who would be sympathetic to the desire for a secure home." Isiden realized the wisdom in this advice and thanked Itharius as he began channeling the energies of the Hearthstone. Itharius nodded, "Until we meet again young prince." The Road to Darnassus As Isiden materialized back in the Goldshire inn his stamina gave out. It had been a busy couple of days with little rest. He collapsed at a table and slept soundly through the night. The next morning Isiden began making his preparations to leave. First he headed to the Stormwind Visitor Center and picked up a guild charter. Gathering supporters under the pretense of a professional association would give Isiden some legal cover for his actions. He gathered the few Alteraci he had recruited and had them add their names to the guild charter. They would be the first of the Alterac Loyalists. Next he headed to the Dwarven District where he picked up a mining pick. Isiden had dabbled with mining in the past and he needed a profession that would get him back into physical shape. He also picked up a couple engineering schematics from a gnome engineer he knew. Isiden had always been impressed with the ingenuity of the gnomes and knew their inventions could be of great value in almost any situation. Having readied himself and gathered supplies Isiden entered the Deeprun Tram building. A marvel of architecture and engineering, the Deeprun Tram allowed quick travel between Stormwind and Ironforge. Isiden got on a waiting tram car and settled in for the ride. As he was settling in a voice spoke from beside him, "So how goes recruitment?" Isiden turned quickly to find Beve beside him. Her habit of sneaking up on him was becoming an undesirable personality trait. Regardless, Isiden filled her in on the progress that had been made. Beve thought for a moment and handed him a wand. "Your story reminded me that there is a certain dwarf priest acquaintance of mine who might aid us. What was her name again? Snowblind? Frostbrand? Oh! It was Snowbraid. If you have time you should track her down." Isiden thanked Beve for the information and stored the wand in his knapsack. The rest of the trip proceeded in thoughtful silence. Upon arriving in Ironforge Isiden disembarked but noticed that Beve had remained seated. "Aren't you going to get off" Isiden inquired. "No. I still have business in Stormwind to attend to. I was just making sure you weren't doing something stupid like running away. You are a tad undependable, after all," Beve replied matter-of-factly. A torrent of profanity rushed down the tunnel as the tram departed Ironforge for Stormwind. Isiden trudged through Ironforge. Beve was making a habit of getting under his skin and having great success. So great was his annoyance that Isiden was on the border of Loch Modan before he remembered the dwarf priest he was supposed to track down. Isiden sighed. He would track her down after his trip to Darnassus. The trip through Loch Modan and the Wetlands was uneventful and at last Isiden arrived at the port of Menethil. As he waited at the dock for a ship scheduled to arrive from Darnassus he chatted with a gnome who was also travelling to the lands of the night elves. Isiden's journey across the sea passed quickly and without incident. Isiden arrived at Rut'theran Village at the base of the great tree of Teldrassil and was awestruck by its size. Truly, the night elves were masters of the natural world. Isiden made inquiries around the city of Darnassus nestled in the tree's branches and was pointed towards the village of Dolanaar. Recruitment for the Alterac Loyalists went well there and he found many sympathetic to his cause including a druid by the name of Hawkshadow. Dun Morogh On his way back to Stormwind Isiden stopped briefly in the mountainous lands of Dun Morogh. Isiden found the priest Snowbraid at Anvilmar and gave her the wand Beve had entrusted him. Snowbraid was eager to help Isiden with his quest but he could tell she was not yet ready to join him. She would need more experience. Isiden remained in Dun Morogh for several days helping Snowbraid and the dwarfs with a number of tasks. While inexperienced, Snowbraid had talent in the art of healing and she was soon ready to be of assistance to the Alterac Loyalists. Westfall Isiden, now joined by Snowbraid and Hawkshadow, provided assistance to the people of Westfall against the threat posed by the Defias. While Isiden eventually slew the leader of the Defias, Van Cleef, he came to learn that the man was also a victim of the Alliance's callus disregard for its people. While in Westfall Isiden made the acquaintance of Grimbooze Thunderbrew, a dwarven brewer. Grimbrooze suggested Isiden return to him later when he had a mount of some kind for a small errand. Isiden and Snowbraid befriended a dwarf by the name of Hughmercer and his brother Williammercer. Both proved to be excellent fighters and grew experienced quickly. Their prowess rivaled and soon surpassed Isiden's. Isiden had to admit that he was perhaps too old to keep up with them in their adventures. Rebirth of the Alterac Nobility Even since the fall of Alterac its nobility had been exiled. Most had fallen into criminal behavior and were completely irredeemable. While this saddened Isiden he was willing to find a silver lining. If none of the old nobility were fit to serve he would use his authority as the rightful heir to the throne of Alterac to appoint a new nobility. Three were selected for this task: Snowbraid the dwarf became the leader of House Dragonbow, Hawkshadow the night elf became the leader of House Moonglow, and Stayblest the dwarf became the leader of House Thorn. However, Stayblest faltered in her duties and by general agreement was replaced by Piedpiper, a hunter from among the night elves. While not of Alteraci heritage, Isiden had no doubts about their commitment to the cause. Gnomeregan It was around this time a gnome of ill-repute named Gnomurder (alias) suggested Isiden lead a force into the fallen gnome capital of Gnomeregan. Gnomurder had trained Isiden in the engineering sciences so he felt he owed it to him to try. An initial expedition led by Hawkshadow and Snowbraid was a failure. A second expedition led by Isiden succeeded in removing several threats including Mekgineer Thermaplugg but Isiden had to report that clearing the fallen capital of all threats would be impossible at the present time. Still, Gnomurder was pleased that some progress had finally been made. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alliance